Coups de Foudre et Conséquences
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Ran et Shinichi visite un centre d'étude nucléaire sur les particules et sont victimes d'un accident qui va bouleverser leurs vies... Humour et romance sont au rendez-vous !


Coup de Foudre et conséquences...  
  
Ran se leva de fort bonne humeur. Elle qui souhaitait plus que tout passer une bonne journée, elle allait être servie. En effet, avec sa classe de Physique, elle allait visiter un centre de recherche molléculaire.  
  
Sa classe avait demandé les autorisations pour la sortie pendant des semaines, et les délégués du lycée avaient réussi à les obtenir. Et aujourd'hui, son rêve de visiter ce centre avec Sonoko et Shinichi allait se concretiser. Shinichi lui avait aussi fait part de son souhait d'observer ces gigantesques aimants électro-magnétiques, d'observer en direct grace aux écrans d'ordinateur les collisions particulaires, et d'en apprendre plus sur les origines de l'Univers.  
  
La chimie n'était pas le fort de Shinichi, mais il s'interessait tout de meme à l'Astronomie, et à l'étude des particules.  
  
Ran le suivait de près dans cet intéret, car la vie spaciale l'intéressait aussi.  
  
Et Aujourd'hui, ils iraient visiter ce centre.  
  
Ran descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son père venait lui aussi de se lever, et lisait le journal. Ils déjeunèrent en vitesse, et Ran enfila son manteau avant de descendre dans la rue. Elle courut jusqu'à chez Shinichi, ouvrit le portail et alla sonner à sa porte.  
  
Shinichi lui ouvrit la porte. Sa cravate était ouverte, et il avait du mal avec le noeud. Ran entra, lui sourit, et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.  
  
- Chaque semaine c'est le même cirque... Je ne défais le noeud que quand je la passa à la machine, et ce matin, impossible de me rappeler comment refaire ce satané noeud...  
  
- Hum..., fit Ran en observant son début de noeud. Tu y es presque... Voila...!  
  
Elle s'était mise face à lui, et se concentrant sur la cravate, elle la lui noua autour de son col relevé. Shinichi, évitant son regard, la remercia en rougissant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'approcher de si près, et il avait pu sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, imprégniés de Lilas.  
  
- Allez, dépèche-toi... Nous ne sommes pas en avance.  
  
- Oui-oui... Je vais chercher ma veste, et j'arrive.  
  
Il se rendit à la buanderie, prit sa veste d'uniforme, attrapa sa sacoche contenant ses cours, et la rejoignit à l'entrée. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui, et ils prirent le chemin du lycée.  
  
- Hum... Le temps se couvre, fit Ran en observant de gros nuages menaçants.   
  
Shinichi opina du chef.  
  
- Heureusement que la sortie se fait en intérieur...  
  
- Tu sais, je suis impatiente d'aller dans ce centre, cet après-midi.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi ! Tu savais que dans le tableau que Watson avait dressé de Sherlock Holmes lors de leur première rencontre, il avait inscrit que Holmes n'avait aucune connaissance pour l'Astronomie, mais qu'il était très fort en Chimie ? On ne sait pas s'il était très fort en Physique. A mon avis, je pense que oui. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu résoudre l'affaire de...  
  
Ran soupira. Il n'en finira donc jamais avec son héros ? Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'ils sont à l'aube du 21eme siècle, que ce n'est qu'un personnage de Littérature, et qu'ils sont au Japon ?  
  
Et quand comprendra-t-il qu'elle ne souhaite pas toujours écouter ses élucubrations sur Holmes, Doyle, ou quiconque... Il avait près de lui la fille qu'il connaissait le mieux, et elle appréciait être en sa compagnie.   
  
Quand il ne parlait pas...   
  
Il ramenait toujours la discution sur Holmes. Vraiment... C'était d'une délicatesse... Même Sonoko était supportable avec ses histoires sur les garçons qu'elle fréquentait.  
  
Shinichi avait fini son discours sur Holmes. Il s'était rendu compte que Ran ne l'écoutait plus. Elle marchait en fixant le sol, le regard voilé, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
"Idiot, se morigéna-t-il. Quel besoin tu avais de parler de Holmes...? Elle s'en moque. Elle ne s'intéresse pas aux romans policiers..."  
  
Il décida de changer la conversation.  
  
- Hum, hum... Euh... Tu as lu le dernier Harry Potter ? Moi j'ai adoré ! La manière dont Ron crache des limaces... C'était à se tordre de rire... Dommage qu'il ait raté son sort... Moi j'aurai fait comme ca face à ce Malefoy...  
  
Et sous les yeux de Ran, intriguée et amusée, il s'élança dans la ruelle à demi deserte, monta sur une bouche à incendie, et cria "Crache Limaces !" en pointant une baquette imaginaire sur Ran.  
  
Ran rit aux éclats. Et Shinichi fut fier de son effet. Il redescendit de son perchoir et retrouva son amie qui séchaient ses larmes de rire. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à être sérieux avec elle. Elle respirait trop la joie de vivre, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de ses romans. Il avait comprit que s'il se cachait derrière les exploits de son héros, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas de quelle manière se tenir avec elle. Il avait remarqué que son corps avait changé, et qu'il ne voyait plus Ran de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils étaient presque adultes, et il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne la regardait que comme une amie d'enfance. Elle avait pénétré son coeur bien plus profondément.  
  
Ran souriait malgré elle. Quel gamin... Mais elle l'aimait quand même. Même s'il s'amusait de tout, et se vantait comme Narcisse, elle savait reconnaitre qu'il avait son charme. Le fait de le connaître depuis leur plus tendre enfance était un plus non négligeable. Mais cela avait aussi l'inconveniant qu'elle s'imaginait rester amis ainsi. Pourtant, quand elle l'observait, elle avait cette petite pointe dans son coeur, et elle se sentait heureuse. Peu à peu, elle avait pris conscience de cela, mais est-ce que lui aussi s'était ouvert les yeux sur elle ? Ou continuait-il à la percevoir comme une simple amie d'enfance ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent en vue du lycée. Sonoko, qui les attendait devant l'entrée de la grille, vint à leur rencontre. Elle se précipita devant Ran, et l'arracha de sa conversation avec Shinichi en lui prenant le bras.  
  
- Salut, Shinichi ! Ran, viens ! Il faut que je te raconte ma soirée au Karaoke, hier soir... !!!  
  
Shinichi leur fit un signe de la main. "Encore une histoire de mec..." Puis il rejoignit ses amis non loin de là. Ran put entendre quelques mots de sa conversation avant d'être submergée par les détails de la soirée "romantique" de Sonoko...  
  
- Salut Kudo-kun ! Alors, tu vas voir le match de ce soir ?  
  
- Ah ! J'y compte bien ! Les Tokyo Spirits contre les Bigs d'Osaka... Ca promet !!  
  
Puis la cloche sonna, et chacun d'eux rejoignit la salle de cours.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent devant le Centre de Recherche International pour la Science. Dehors, la pluie battait son plein depuis midi. Le ciel s'était très vite garni de sombres nuages chargés d'eau, et le jour déclinait rapidement.  
  
Les éleves pénétrèrent dans le grand batiment. A l'accueil, un jeune chercheur leur demanda de le suivre dans un petit amphithéâtre. Shinichi devina qu'il servait à de nombreuses conférences scientifiques, et se mit en devoir de le prouver à Ran par forces preuves. Il lui annonça aussi que le jeune homme qui les avait amené là était un jeune chercheur sorti de Todai à la dernière promotion.  
  
- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?  
  
- Facile : regarde sa démarche. C'est celle d'un homme qui a l'habitude de faire de longs trajets à pieds. Ce n'est pas un sportif, car ce ne sont pas les cuisses qui sont musclées, mais les mollets. De plus, il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la journée dans ces petits escarpins s'il n'y avait pas été habitué très tôt... Et la seule fac qui soit assez grande pour faire courir ses élèves est celle de Tokyo Daiketsu. Enfin, tu peux voir que les manches avant de sa blouse sont froissées. Ce qui signifie qu'il travaille en laboratoire de chimie, et qu'ayant peur d'abimer sa blouse, il remonte souvent ses manches. Les blouses coûtent assez chères, et leur nettoyage par la blanchisserie est assez onéreux. Hors, ce jeune homme n'a manifestement pas les moyens d'entretenir convenablement et assez souvent ses habits. Ses études lui ont coûté, et il travaille ici depuis peu. Il économise sur tout pour pouvoir payer son loyer. Et puis, ce centre ne peux accepter dans ces rangs que des élèves sortant Major de Todai...  
  
Ran, impressionnée, n'en demanda pas plus. Avec Shinichi, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout !  
  
Les élèves s'installèrent dans les rangs de l'amphithéâtre, et le jeune homme les quitta pour faire place à une femme plus agée. Elle avait la quarantaine, portait aussi une blouse blanche, avec un badge accroché sur la pochette de gauche. Ses cheveux longs et chatains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et de grand yeux bleus se cachaient derrière une monture de lunettes basse et fine. Au son de sa voix, son public se tut, et tout le monde sembla fasciné par le charisme qui émanait de sa voix claire.  
  
- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Itaki. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pour mission de vous présenter le CRIS. Ceci est un laboratoire où l'on produit et étudie des particules bien plus petites que les atomes ; elles ne durent qu'une infime fraction de secondes, mais leur étude est indispensables pour découvrir les propriétés les plus fondamentales de la matière et du vide qui remplit l'Univers. Ces phénomènes extrèmement brefs sont créés par des accélérateurs : la matière s'y trouve brièvement dans des états très éloignés des conditions terrestres et ces phénomènes ressemblent, à une échelle infinitésimale, à ceux qui se sont produits au début de l'Univers ou se déroulent encore au coeur des étoiles. Des physiciens venus du monde entier étudient ces phénomène jour après jour au moyen de grands appareils de détections que vous pourrez admirer tout à l'heure. Bien, voyons donc vos connaissances sur la physique...  
  
Le cours se déroula sans anicroches. Tous les élèves étaient captivés par les cours, qui étaient intéractifs. En effet, sur les pupitres devant les élèves, un boîtier électronique était relié à un ordinateur que commandait le professeur. Après avoir énoncé les informations concernant les particules élémentaires, elle posait des questions à choix multiples, et les questions s'affichant sur un grand écran derrière elle, les élèves devaient selectionner la bonne réponse sur le boîtier devant eux. Ensuite, les scores et réponses s'affichaient en animation sur l'écran, et le professeur Itaki finissait de donner des infos complémentaires sur le sujet traîté.  
  
Shinichi suivait le cours d'un air très intéressé. Il posait souvent des questions.   
  
- Ce Centre s'occupe-t-il d'énergie nucléaire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non, répondit le Pr. Itaki. Enfin, pas au sens où on l'entend aujourd'hui. Pour le CRIS, "nucléaire" veut dire "noyau", du latin "nucleus" ; nous travaillons exclusivement sur les particules composant l'atome et son noyau.  
  
- Et pour les résultats ? Vous êtes tenu de faire paraître vos résultats dans un journal officiel ? questionna un autre élève.  
  
- Oui, la transparence pourrait être notre devise : Nous publions tous nos résultats. De plus, tout secret est impossible : nos étroites collaborations avec les pays du monde entier ne permet pas ce genre de choses. Tout le monde sait tout sur toute chose et sur toute expérience.  
  
- Est-ce que vous revendez les brevets de ce que vous découvrez ? demanda une fille à côté de Ran.  
  
- Non, la politique industrielle du Centre est de faire en sorte que les technologies développées pour nos besoins puissent rester à la libre disposition des universités et des industries des Etats qui font partie de notre "Cercle d'Administration". Nous n'utilisons pas de brevets. Comme les résultats scientifiques, les prouesses techniques de nos chercheurs font partie de ce que le Centre produit pour tous : leur accès est libre pour quiconque désire les connaître et les utiliser.  
  
Ran, quant à elle, prenait des notes sur un bloc, et reprenait rapidement les schémas qui s'affichaient sur le grand écran.  
  
Après deux heures de cours magistral, le professeur leur accorda une petite pause, avant de passer à la visite du centre. Les élèves se rendirent à la cafétéria pour se servir un café ou un thé bien chaud au distributeur automatique, car la température avait baissé dans le batiment.  
  
Dehors, la pluie faisait rage, et quelques éclairs parsemaient le ciel à intervalles iréguliers.  
  
- Dire qu'il va falloir rentrer à pied, soupira Ran en regardant le ciel par une fenêtre.  
  
- Hum... Il faudra courir un peu si on ne veut pas se faire tremper, acquiesca Shinichi.  
  
Sonoko, elle, soupirait qu'elle aurait son broshing à refaire avec toute cette humidité. Ran et Shinichi échangèrent un regard, riant sous cape.  
  
Ran se proposa de le lui refaire une fois rentrés, et sur ces mots, le professeur Itaki revint pour leur annoncer qu'elle n'attendait plus que la classe pour partir à la découverte du centre.  
  
Tout le monde descendit un étage, et se trouvèrent devant des boxes qui servaient de bureau à certaines personnes.  
  
- Vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une partie comptabilité dans chaque entreprise... Eh oui, nous sommes une entreprise. Nous avons des fonds subventionnés par l'Etat, et plusieurs organismes internationaux, et il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de gérer tout cet argent... Aussi nous trouvons nous dans les locaux de gestion du Centre.   
  
Ensuite, les élèves découvrirent un couloir où ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes, portant aussi des blouses blanches et des badges comme Itaki ; les scientifiques saluèrent amicalement les visiteurs. Itaki les conduisit devant un grand ascenseur, pouvant contenir une trentaine de personnes.  
  
- Le couloir que nous venons de traverser est un des nombreux qui mène à l'Atelier. Des bureaux y sont rattachés, et leurs occupants sont les chercheurs que nous avons croisé. Mon bureau se situe quatre étages plus bas, car je suis affiliée à l'Atelier, et quand vous serez à l'intérieur de cet ascenseur, vous comprendrez pourquoi...   
  
Elle appela l'ascenseur, et moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant lentement.  
  
Ran et Shinichi n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.  
  
Devant eux, à travers la paroi de verre de l'ascenseur, des tonnes et des tonnes de ferraille, de matériels électroniques et électriques s'étalaient sur une surface égalant deux terrains de football, d'après les calculs de Shinichi.  
  
Quelque trois metres sous leurs pieds, des étincelles jaillirent. Ran découvrit une poignée d'hommes arnachés et affairés à faire des jonctions métalliques sur un disque de la taille d'un immeuble de dix étages et large d'une dizaine de mètres. Ce disque était composé de plusieurs couches de plaques métalliques d'une épaisseur variant de trente centimètres à un mètre vingt. Il était raccordé à un nombre incalculable de batteries, de prises, d'ordinateurs, etc... Les élèves étaient tous fasciné par cet étrange plateau.  
  
- Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un épisode de la série Stargate, rit le professeur Itaki devant les regards incrédules. Cette pièce est une pièce maîtresse dans le fonctionnement de notre tunnel électrique. Sous vos pieds, à une centaine de mètres de profondeur, il y a 10 petits joujoux comme celui-ci qui se courent après sur cinq kilomètres. Ce disque est en fait un supra-électro-aimant. Il nous permet de projeter et de contenir dans le tunnel les particules que nous souhaitons observer. Reliés à différentes machines, il nous permet de calculer la vitesse de déplacement d'une variété très vaste de particules électriques. Il donne aussi des infos sur leurs poids, leur taille, leur masse molaire... Venez, suivez moi... La visite ne fait que commencer...  
  
Ils venaient de descendre de l'ascenseur, et Ran n'avait pas quitté des yeux le monstre de technologie qui posait devant elle, tel un mannequin devant un photographe touché par la grâce de son sujet.  
  
- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle.  
  
A contre coeur, elle abandonna du regard le géant, et rejoignit le groupe.  
  
- Vous savez, en Europe, un centre identique au nôtre existe. Bien sur, celui-ci est plus récent, et il bénéficie des dernières avancées technologiques. Mais nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec ce groupe européen. D'ailleurs, un prix Nobel de Physique y découvrit une nouvelle particule, le Beuson. Ses propriétés sont vraiment différentes des autres particules telles que l'Electron ou le Neutron. Il est bien plus petit, et il est très difficile de l'observer, même pour nous. Mais le géant que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure est ici pour nous aider justement à mieux le capturer, et mieux l'analyser.  
  
Puis, elle leur fit visiter une partie de l'Atelier.  
  
- Ici sont construits les éléments dont nous avons besoin dans notre programme de recherche. En ce moment, moi-même et plusieurs collègues travaillons sur un nouveau projet - mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus, c'est tenu au secret d'Etat...  
  
Elle leur présenta différents modèles de robots qui descendent dans le tunnel, soit pour le maintenir, soit pour faire des prélèvement lors d'expérience.  
  
Puis ils revinrent près du disque gigantesque.  
  
Ran se sentit a nouveau intriguée par l'objet. Son immensité emblait l'envahir.  
  
Le professeur Itaki rassembla les élèves au pied du géant de fer.  
  
- Je vous présente ALEPH. Enterré à 150m sous terre, c'est une chambre à projection tridimensionnelle pour suivre les particules et possède un calorimètre à grain fin équipé de 80 000 tours de lecture servant à enregistrer et mesurer les énergies électromagnétiques. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'ensemble est entouré d'un grand aimant supraconducteur, à peine plus petit que celui que vous pouvez voir, là-bas dans le fond.  
  
Elle désigna un autre supra-électro-aimant, beaucoup plus petit que celui devant lequel elle se tenait, mais dont l'aimant était tout aussi gigantesque.  
  
- Sur le circuit du tunnel, un conduit d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre passe par plusieurs ordinateurs comme celui-ci. Car ALEPH n'est pas qu'un simple aimant. C'est aussi un relai sur lequel nous enregistrons les collisions entre les particules, car elles sont propulsées par des faiseaux opposés. En plus de ces collisions, nous observons leurs comportements, et il se crée à ce moment là de nouvelles particules...  
  
Elle partit alors sur une des applications de la théorie d'Einstein, E=MC², qui dit que masse et énergie sont équivalentes. Elle poursuivit l'explication en s'éloignant vers un autre appareil. Ran était restée pour prendre un croquis du disque. Shinichi, qui avait remarqué son absence du groupe, la rejoignit.  
  
Il siffla d'admiration.  
  
- Eh ! Tu sais que du devrais faire carrière dans le manga ? T'as un bon coup de crayon...  
  
- Bah... Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un dessin, pour bien me souvenir de cet endroit...  
  
- Oui, je suis super content de cette visite ici. C'est vraiment passionnant...  
  
- Plus que tes romans policiers, sourit son amie.  
  
Ils rirent. Au dessus d'eux, les hommes s'affairaient toujours sur l'aimant-ordinateur. Itaki leur avait annoncé que ce modèle-là était à l'atelier car on devait lui ajouter de nouvelles capacités et d'autres programmes.  
  
Un homme approcha d'eux. Shinichi crut qu'il voulait leur faire rejoindre leur groupe, mais ce n'était qu'un technicien qui se dirigeait vers une console de commande derrière eux. Il prit un Talkie-Walkie, et appela ses compagnons, accrochés au disque.  
  
- Vous êtes prêts, les gars ? Je lance l'engin.  
  
Des voix lui répondirent affirmativement, et il actionna une manette après avoir tapé sur divers boutons.  
  
Un doux ronronnement se fit entendre, et le sol vibra légèrement sous les pieds de Ran et de Shinichi. Satisfaits, les hommes suspendus dans le vide descendirent en rappel sur leurs cordes, se détachèrent, et allèrent ranger leurs outils.  
  
L'homme derrière Ran et Shinichi finissait d'enregistrer des données sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait connecté à la console.  
  
Ran finissait son croquis, quand le bourdonnement se fit plus grave, et plus sonore. Derrière elle, l'homme semblait froncer les sourcils. Il prit son Talkie, et appela un collègue.  
  
Shinichi eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
- Ran, viens, allons rejoindre les autres... On va se faire...  
  
- Attends ! il me reste encore deux ou trois trucs à raj...  
  
Soudain, une explosion de gerbes d'étincelles éclata au dessus d'eux. Ran se couvrit la tête de ses deux mains, chacune d'elles tenant encore le bloc et le stylo. Shinichi l'entoura de son corps pour la protéger. Puis tout aussi soudainement, le ronronnement s'accentua pour devenir un monstrueux souffle rauque. Le géant se réveillait. Des techniciens, affolés, hésitaient à s'approcher ou à s'enfuir. Ran, tétanisée, ne pouvait plus bouger, tandis que Shinichi la protégeait toujours. Puis, des cables alimentant l'aimant en électricité s'arrachèrent sous l'effet des vibrations qui secouait le disque, projetant encore plus d'étincelles toutes aussi dangereuses. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, à l'arrière du supraconducteur, répandant une vague électro-magnétique tout autour du disque. C'est à ce moment que la foudre choisit de s'abattre sur l'électro-aiment en traversant la verrière du toit. L'appel électro-magnétique avait été plus puissant qu'un paratonnerre, et ALEPH fut frappé de plein fouet.  
  
Traversés par le courant destructeur, Ran et Shinichi furent pris en étau, et s'effondrèrent tous les deux.  
  
La pale lumière du jour perçait par les stores vénissiens de la chambre. Dehors, le temps était toujours aussi gris. Il pleuvait toujours, Ran s'en rendit compte car elle entendait les gouttes d'eau frapper les vitres closes. Le vent soufflait, et elle voyait les cimes des arbres se bercer au gré du vent.  
  
"Où suis-je ?" Elle regarda ses mains. Elles portaient des bandes. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle n'essaya même pas de les bouger, ni de faire jouer ses doigts. Puis une infirmière entra.  
  
- Oh... Bonjour... Comment s'est passé le réveil ? Vous devez avoir mal aux mains... Tenez, prenez ce cachet, c'est un anti-douleur. Ca va passer dans quelques minutes.  
  
Elle l'aida à prendre son médicament avec un verre d'eau.  
  
- Nous avons réussi à joindre vos parents. Ce ne fut pas facile de les trouver, vous savez... En tout cas, ils ne pourrons pas vous rejoindre avant demain midi.  
  
Puis elle alla vers le lit d'à côté, où le rideau avait été tiré.  
  
- Humm... Votre camarade dort toujours... Son père attend impatiemment son réveil. Cela fait tout de même moins de deux heure que vous êtes là, tous les deux. Quand même, après ce choc, je m'étonne que vous soyez déjà réveillé. On ne se prend pas 300 000 volts sans rien, tout de même !  
  
Ran écarquilla les yeux. Quel choc ! Ils avaient survécu !  
  
Elle trouva tout de même bizarre que le père de Shinichi était déjà là... Il était peut-être en déplacement dans la région quand on lui apprit la nouvelle. Mais pourquoi son père à elle ne pouvait venir la voir avant demain midi ? Il n'avait pas parlé de voyages...  
  
Puis, à côté, on se débattait dans le lit. Puis quelqu'un cria "Ran !".  
  
Shinichi s'éveilla soudain sur son lit. Dans sa panique, il s'était relevé et transpirait à grosse goutte. Il regarda ses mains, abimées, les vêtements qu'il portait, et la grosse femme qui se tenait devant lui.   
  
- Vous voilà enfin réveillée, Mademoiselle !  
  
- QUOI ?! firent en choeur Ran et Shinichi.  
  
Shinichi prit conscience de deux choses. Sa voix n'était pas naturelle, et il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce. Il tira violemment le rideau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit son corps dans le lit d'à coté !  
  
- Mais... c'est completement... non... impensable...  
  
Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Ran, quant à elle, ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait failli tomber du lit quand elle vit son corps en face d'elle, ne réagissant pas de sa propre volonté.  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Je vais chercher votre père, mademoiselle. Il est descendu dehors pour pouvoir fumer.  
  
Et elle repartie, toujours aussi joviale, et referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
- Ran... C'est toi...?  
  
- Euh... Shinichi...?... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?  
  
- Je... j'en sais rien... Mais ça ne représente rien de bon...  
  
- Oh non... Mais que va bien pouvoir dire mon père... sanglota Ran.  
  
- Ne lui dis rien ! Ne lui dis SURTOUT rien ! Ca ne fera pas s'arranger les choses !  
  
Ran déglutit.  
  
- Nous allons jouer chacun notre rôle : c'est à dire que tu es Shinichi, et moi je suis Ran, dorénavent.   
  
- Mais... Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas rester comme ça ?  
  
- Ecoute. Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Nous deviendrons des thèmes d'expériences. Des rats de laboratoire. Ca, c'est dans le cas où l'on nous croirait. La seconde idée, c'est qu'on nous prenne pour des fous, abrutis par le choc, et qu'on nous enferme dans un asile psychiatrique à vie.  
  
Ran frissonna à chaque image qu'elle se fit des descriptions de son ami.  
  
- Non, crois-moi, le seul truc à faire, c'est de rester comme on est maintenant. Chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Nous resterons juste de simples "miraculés".  
  
Sur ces mots, l'infirmière rentra avec Kogoro à ses talons. Il courut vers sa fille - Shinichi - et l'enlaça à lui broyer les poumons.  
  
- OOOHH! MA FILLE ! QU'AURAI JE FAIS SANS TOI ? SI TU SAVAIS COMME J'AI EU PEUR !!  
  
- Euh... Ca va... Ca va... EH ! DOUCEMENT LE VIEUX TU ME FAIS MAL !!!  
  
Kogoro relacha immédiatement son étreinte.  
  
- Euh... Je veux dire... Je vais bien p-p-papa ! Juste un peu étourdie par le choc, mais ça va...  
  
Kogoro oublia l'incident et lui sourit.  
  
- Tu sais, p-papa (je m'y ferai jamais...), tu devrais aussi t'inquiéter pour R... Shinichi ! Il m'a sauvé, après tout...  
  
Kogoro lança un regard dubitatif envers le jeune homme - sa fille, Ran.  
  
- Mouais, merci...  
  
- Euh... fit Ran en hésitant. Euh... y'a pas de quoi...!  
  
Shinichi comprenait que Ran était en plein désarroi. Lui aussi, mais même s'il avait une capacité d'adaptation à toute épreuve, là c'était un peu dur à digérer. Mais il y avait plus important que de réfléchir à comment il allait retrouver son corps.  
  
"Tant qu'à être dans la merde, autant y aller franchement..."  
  
- Papa ? Est-ce que Shinichi peut rester dormir quelque temps à la maison ?  
  
- QUOI ?!  
  
Deux voix s'étaient levées unanimement.  
  
- Ben oui, continua Shinichi. Il y a des travaux en ce moment chez lui, et il ne peut pas y rester dormir... Alors je voulais savoir si on pouvait l'heberger quelques jours, le temps que les travaux s'achèvent.  
  
Le regard de Kogoro se fit encore plus dubitatif.  
  
- S'il te plait...?!  
  
Shinichi avait sortit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait vu accroché aux lèvres de son amie. Kogoro, évidemment, ne put refuser devant la grâce de sa fille.  
  
Ran, elle, s'évanouissait.  
  
- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Kogoro. Il est jamais content, suilà...  
  
Les médecins voulaient les garder la nuit en observation, mais Ran (Shinichi) insistait tant, et de plus, ils n'avaient rien trouvé aux examens complémentaires, qu'ils purent quitter tous deux l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard.   
  
Il pleuvait toujours, mais la force de l'orage s'était dissipée depuis, et seuls le vent et la pluie persistaient. Dans la voiture qui les conduisit chez Shinichi - il devait récupérer des affaires - nul ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Cela était déjà éprouvant d'évoquer cette histoire, sans compter que Shinichi ne pouvait pas parler à Ran au sujet de leur métamorphose devant Kogoro.  
  
Ce dernier parqua sa voiture près de la grille d'entrée de la maison. Ran et Shinichi en descendirent, Ran prétextant qu'elle allait aider son ami à faire ses affaires pour aller plus vite.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la vaste demeure, et Shinichi monta dans sa chambre, suivit de Ran.  
  
Il prit un sac de sport, et fourra quelques affaires dans le sac. Il semblait réfléchir.  
  
- Idiot, dit-t-il.  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonn Ran.  
  
- Non, rien.. Je me demandais si mes affaires seraient à ta taille... Evidemment, puisque tu es dans mon corps... Donc ca ne change rien...  
  
Ran rit.   
  
- Toi aussi ça te chamboule... Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferai... Mais bon, ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait survécu, toi et moi. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé après...  
  
- Ton père le sais peut-être... Nous lui demanderons.  
  
-D'accord. Mais dis-moi d'abord ton plan. Pourquoi t'installes-tu à l'agence ? Ca ne nous rendra pas nos corps...  
  
- Non, mais au moins, tu pourras m'aider si ton père me colle sur un truc te correspondant... J'ai pas envie de rester en tête à tête avec lui, et de te laisser seule ici.  
  
Il finit d'entasser ses affaires dans le sac, et passa à la salle de bain.  
  
- On peut te prêter des serviettes, tu sais ?  
  
- Ah oui ? Et tu peux aussi me prêter ton déodorant à la fraise ? J'adore sentir la fille... Toi, il faudra que tu te mettes à l'eau de Cologne...  
  
- Pouahh !! Mais ca pue ce truc ! fit Ran quand Shinichi lui passa la bouteille ouverte sous le nez. Beuh... Je vais pas mettre ça ?  
  
- Eh bien si... Pas le choix. On ne doit pas s'appercevoir du moindre changement chez nous. Au pire, on pourra mettre ça sur le dos du choc post-CRIS...  
  
Cela lui donna une idée. Mais il n'en dit rien à Ran, et retourna à la chambre après avoir embarqué ses parfums, gels douches, brosse à dents et dentifrice... Il enfourna tout dans le sac de sport, et deux minutes plus tard, il était à l'entrée.   
  
- Au fait, il est bien évident que je dorme dans ta chambre, et que toi tu dormes avec ton père...  
  
- Qu-quoi ?  
  
- Ben oui, une fille, ca dort dans son lit quand ça invite des garçons chez elle. Tu es un garçon, donc tu dors dans la chambre des hommes, avec ton père. Physiquement, ton père n'apprécierait pas qu'un garçon - tout spécialement moi - dorme dans le lit de sa fille. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas au courant, il ne devrait pas avoir à s'en faire...  
  
- J'ai comme l'impression que tu profites un peu de la situation...  
  
- Pas du tout... Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, figure-toi... Parce que... Parce que...  
  
Il rougit soudainement.  
  
- Parce que quoi ? Oh, et puis zut. Tiens, je vais utiliser tes toilettes, pendant que tu charges tes affaires...  
  
Encore confus, Shinichi ne réalisa pas tout de suite où Ran était partie. Puis il se rappela soudain ce qui l'avait décontenancé, et courut la rattrapper.  
  
- NON, RAN ! ATTENDS !  
  
- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ... Trop tard...  
  
Pauvre Ran. Elle était encore plus rouge et affolée que lui. Elle avait eu le souffle coupé, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Le choc l'avait fait tomber sur la cuvette.  
  
- Je... Je...  
  
- Ran...? Ca va ? Je sais, ca vous fout les b... euh, enfin, c'est assez perturbant... En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé...   
  
- Espèce de pervers !! Comment veux-tu que je puisse... enfin... qu'est-ce que j'en fais, moi ????  
  
- Ben, si tu pouvais me les rendre dans l'état où je te les ai laissée... Ca serait bien. Ensuite, je te signale que moi aussi je suis dans le même pétrin...  
  
- Mais c'est... C'est...  
  
Ran ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle venait de découvrir un membre supplémentaire sur son nouveau corps. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué à l'hôpital, car elle portait déjà un sous-vêtement (un slip) et elle avait enfilé son pull en vitesse, car Shinichi était à côté, et elle avait encore eu le réflexe de son propre corps. Si elle avait assimilé la chose plus tôt, elle aurait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune pudeur à cacher un torse masculin.  
  
Shinichi la releva.   
  
- Il va falloir qu'on apprenne... Y'a aucune pudeur à avoir... Je veux dire... On se connait depuis tout petit. On a presque été élevé ensemble ; on est presque comme frère et soeur... Et un frère et une soeur savent accepter le corps de l'autre. Je veux dire par là que c'est naturel. C'est comme de roter après un bon repas ou d'avoir des gaz... Et puis tu as déjà vu des corps nus en cours de biologie... C'est pas la première fois que tu en vois... Tu n'as jamais pris de bain avec ton père ? Moi j'en prenais souvent avec ma mère quand j'étais gosse...  
  
- C'est affreux... sanglota-t-elle à nouveau. C'est comme si je violais ton intimité... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça longtemps...  
  
- Tu dois être forte, Ran ! Regarde-moi ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse, ce qui nous arrive ? Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que non. Je sais pas si je vais supporter ton père, ni si toi tu vas le supporter alors qu'il est sans-gène avec Shinichi... Mais il faut tenir, le temps que nous trouvions une solution pour retrouver nos corps d'origine. D'ailleurs, on devrait peu-être aller voir le professeur Agasa... Il nous aiderait peut-être...  
  
Ran acquiesca. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Shinichi prenait cela positivement. Il l'aiderait à surmonter ça. Elle devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.  
  
Shinichi referma la porte à clé derrière lui, tandis que Ran devait porter la valise. Il fallait rester conventionnel aux yeux de Kogoro : pas question qu'une fille porte les affaires d'un garçon. Mais Ran n'en avait pas fini avec les coutûmes... Et Shinichi non plus.  
  
Le simple geste d'avoir fermé sa porte à clé comme il l'avait fait le matin même dans son propre corps fut comme un coup, pour lui. Il avait perdu son corps. Il ne le retrouverait peut-être jamais, mais pas question de mettre Ran sur ce doute. Il fallait qu'elle garde son optimisme. Elle pouvait être forte, quand elle le voulait. S'il n'avait pas été là pour la supporter, quand ses parents se séparèrent, elle se serait laissée aller à la morosité. Mais il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le pouvoir qu'elle avait en elle : cette force de caractère qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et cette détermination qu'elle avait de son père. Détermination qu'elle mettait dans le but de les réunir dès qu'elle le pouvait...  
  
Et aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'elle mette cette détermination dans son objectivité. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. S'iil la perdait sur ce point là, il n'avait pas fini de voir surgir les problèmes autour d'eux...  
  
Mais bon, il restait cette possibilité, tout de même...  
  
Demain, il irait voir Agasa avec Ran. Et il retournerait au Centre, pour connaître les raisons de l'accident, et trouver une solution logique.  
  
Arrivés à l'appartement, Kogoro montra inutilement à sa fille ses nouveaux "quartiers".  
  
- Tu dormiras ici, avec moi. Comme ça, je pourrai te surveiller..., lui avait-il dit.  
  
Shinichi, quand à lui, entreprit de découvrir un peu son nouvel univers. La chambre de Ran était bien entretenue. Malgré la nuit et l'épaisseur de la pluie, il pouvait voir les lumières de la ville par la fenêtre. Il ouvrit l'armoire à linge, et regarda les différents habits de son amie. Il tomba sur une pile de soutien-gorge. Il déglutit. Dire qu'il devra apprendre à en mettre... Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Il connaissait la technique, mais il n'avait pas le coup de main pour ça... Il passa dans la chambre de Kogoro, et frappa.  
  
Ran lui répondit.  
  
- Avant que je n'aille faire le dîner - au fait, qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ? il faudrait que tu m'expliques certaines choses concernant la lingerie féminine...  
  
- Ah...? Euh... oui... Il faut bien... Je présume...  
  
- Ben, je peux mettre un jean's, ça c'est pas compliqué. Mais pour ce qui est des sous-vêtements...  
  
Ran le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa un soutien-gorge, et lui montra, en s'en passant un elle-même.  
  
- Regarde, c'est pas compliqué... Tu passes les bras dans les bretelles, ensuite tu prends chacun des deux côtés... là... et puis tu essaies de faire concorder les accroches. Ah ! J'ai plus simple... Ca, c'est un vieux qui s'accroche à l'avant. Tu passes la petite boucle... dans la grande...  
  
- Oui, bon, ca va... Ca je peux le faire, je suis pas idiot, non plus... Et ça... J'en fais quoi...  
  
Il venait d'exhiber un string brésilien en dentelle rose.  
  
- Ah ! Non ! Ca... C'est un cadeau de ma mère... Mais je ne l'ai jamais mis..., avoua-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
- Hum-hum...  
  
Devant le regard douteux de son amie, elle s'indigna :  
  
- Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je suis pas comme ça, moi ! Je suis pas une Yamamba pour porter des trucs aussi... aussi...  
  
- Aussi quoi ?  
  
Kogoro venait de passer la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Ran et Shinichi cachèrent immédiatement les sous-vêtements dans leur dos.   
  
- Ah... Euh.. Rien, on parlait juste chiffons...  
  
- Pas la peine de faire autant de boucan..., gromela-t-il. Ran, dépèche-toi d'aller préparer le dîner, j'ai une de ces faims...!  
  
Puis il leur tourna le dos et redescendit regarder le résultat des courses.  
  
- Rends-moi ça, fit-elle en récupérant le string. Allez, ce soir, normalement, c'est poisson et hayashi-rice. Viens, je vais te donner un coup de main, ça m'évitera que mon père vienne me poser des questions. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui lui parle, pour l'accident.  
  
- T'en fais pas, va... Je sais bien que c'est pas ton genre...  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Les strings.  
  
Devant le regard outré qu'elle lui lança, il s'expliqua.  
  
- Ben, quand tu te penches, avec un jean's taille basse, ou quand tu t'agenouilles pour ramasser quelque chose, ca se voit. Y'a bon nombre de filles dans la classe qui en mettent. Tiens, tu savais que Musashi en mettait ? Ca lui va pas, avec le derrière qu'elle a...!  
  
- Shinichi !  
  
- Mais non, je rigole... Et je te rassure... Pour toi, je le sais, parce que c'est le seul que tu as dans ton armoire...  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et l'abandonna pour aller préparer le repas.  
  
Pendant le repas, Ran, d'un commun accord avec Shinichi, questionna son père sur ce qui s'était passé après l'accident.  
  
- Eh bien, il y a eu une coupure de courant, due à la surcharge d'énergie que le truc, là...  
  
- Un aimant, lui rappela Ran.  
  
- Oui, l'aimant, et la foudre, ont crées. Donc, le temps que le générateur de secours se mette en marche, que les gens reprennent leurs esprits, et ils vous ont trouvé, par terre, et dans un sale état. Enfin, toi, tu n'avais rien, dit-il en regardant sa fille.  
  
- Euh... Oui, c'est grâce à Shinichi que je m'en suis sortie... Mais lui, il a des bandages aux mains. Ce n'est pas très pratique...  
  
- Euh... Ca va... J'ai oublié la douleur grâce aux médicaments que m'a donné l'infirmière. J'en ai encore une boite en haut, dans mon sac. Mais... Il y a eu une coupure tout de suite après que nous ayons perdu connaissance ?  
  
- Il semblerait, oui. Une femme nous a dit que vous aviez fait prise de terre, tous les deux. La foudre a rejoint le sol grâce à vous. Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait vous remercier d'avoir sauver des années d'efforts pour avoir construit tout le matériel qui était là-bas dedans... Parce qu'avec la vague... electrique, c'est ça ?  
  
- Electro-magnétique, corrigea Shinichi. C'est un électro-aimant. Donc électro-magnétique.  
  
- Okay...Donc, avec la vague "électro-magmatique"... ca aurait déglingué tout leur truc, parce que c'est tout electronique là-bas. Et que ça coûte une fortune... Dis-donc, ils auraient pu nous donner une récompense, pour ce que vous avez fait... Vous avez sauvé des milliards de milliards de Yen, et ils sont pas fichus de vous récompenser pour ça ! Quelle ingratitude...  
  
Ran et Shinichi échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce Kogoro, il en ratait pas une pour se plaindre. Mais cela réglait une question. C'était pendant ce transfert d'énergie pure que la transformation avait eu lieu. Tous les facteurs y étaient : l'aimant, la foudre, la conductivité du corps humain... Ils avaient fait office de batterie, et la foudre les avait rechargés comme une simple pile.  
  
Prétextant la fatigue, Shinichi demanda s'il pouvait débarasser, pour avancer le nettoyage et la vaisselle. Kogoro ne refusa pas, car il comprenait que sa fille puisse etre fatiguée des évènements de la journée.  
  
Ran l'aida à débarasser, et ils montèrent tous deux après la vaisselle.  
  
Ran prépara son sac de couchage et ses affaires pour le lendemain, tandis que Shinichi prenait un bain rapide et se brossait les dents. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé à Ran dans les toilettes chez lui, il ne put ouvrir les yeux face à ce corps si différent du sien. Il avait pris son bain en fermant les yeux, et avait renversé la moitié des produits posés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puis il s'était séché rapidement, évitant les endroits trop sensibles. Il ne souhaitait pas découvrir les nouvelles sensations que ce corps produisait au toucher. Puis il s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'il s'était séché. Enfin, il passa plus d'un quart d'heure à déméler les noeuds dans ses cheveux... En fin de compte, il sortit de la salle de bain plus de trois quart d'heure après y être entré.  
  
- Eh ben, t'étais bien longue... fit Ran qui l'attendait devant la porte depuis une demi-heure.  
  
- Ca va... Rigole pas... Je savais pas que c'était si douloureux pour une fille...  
  
Il lui montra ses cheveux. Ran poussa un cri d'effroi. Puis, de résignation, elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit un peigne et une brosse, quelques élastiques, et retourna dans sa chambre avec lui. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur un coussin, au pied du lit, et s'assit elle-même sur le bord du lit.  
  
- Pff... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... Vraiment...  
  
- Mais... C'est pas ma faute... Y'a pas idée d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs ! se défendit le malheureux. Aïe ! Vas-y doucement.. Ah ! mais... Aaaïeuuuuuhhhh !!  
  
- Désolée, mais je suis obligée de tirer pour les dénouer... Attends...  
  
Elle retourna à la salle de bain, et revint avec un produit démélant.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes de cris, de larmes, et de gesticulation, Shinichi finit par être libéré des noeuds. Et se retrouva affublé d'une grosse tresse remontée en chignon.  
  
- Comme ca, plus de noeud. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te recoiffer le matin. Enfin, si, mais tu passeras pas des heures à défaire les noeuds.  
  
Avec un reniflement, Shinichi la remercia.  
  
Puis Ran lui souhaita bonne nuit, et alla prendre sa douche. Mais quand elle entra dans la salle de bains, son père se trouvait déjà dans l'eau. Elle ressortit, rouge et confuse.  
  
" Arrête, idiote... C'est ton père... Et puis tu es toi-même un homme, maintenant. Que dirait Shinichi s'il voyait cela ?"  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle retourna dans la salle de bains. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur, et Kogoro ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il profitait de son bain.  
  
Ran se déshabilla en prenant soin de tourner le dos à son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire le moindre trouble sur son visage. Puis elle tira à elle le baquet, le remplit d'eau chaude, et se mouilla le corps en fermant les yeux.  
  
" Est-ce que Shinichi s'est lavé en fermant les yeux, lui aussi ? Non, sûrement pas. C'est un graçon... Il en aura profité... Bouhhh ! J'enrage d'être dans ce coprs... Mais bon. C'est toujours une expérience... Et puis, d'une certaine manière, c'est peut-être un signe du destin ? J'ai 17 ans, et je n'ai jamais vraiment profité de la vie... C'est peut-être un signe, ce qui nous arrive, pour nous dire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? A propos de nous deux ? Il l'a dit tout à l'heure... On est comme frère et soeur... Si c'est comme ça qu'il nous considère, moi je le vois tout autrement..."  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? demanda soudain Kogoro.  
  
- Hein ? ...Euh... Non, rien.  
  
Puis se rappelant quel rôle elle jouait :  
  
- C'est très aimable de votre part de m'héberger. Je vous en remercie...  
  
- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je sais très bien que tu aurais pu aller chez ton voisin, le Professeur Harisa...  
  
- Agasa. c'est Agasa, son nom.  
  
- Oui, enfin, bon... Si je le fais, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir protégé ma fille, cet après-midi. Sans toi, qui sait comment elle serait, maintenant...  
  
"Peut-être dans son vrai corps, ou bien morte... Qui sait ?" Mais elle ne répondit rien.  
  
- Je t'ai vu la coiffer, tout à l'heure... Je sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, cette fois, mais bon, elle avait besoin d'un coup de main... Moi j'y connais rien en fille... La preuve... Je n'ai pas su garder ma femme... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de te parler de ça, moi ?  
  
- Vous avez peut-être tort... Regardez Ran... Elle est très brave, et honnête, et vous êtes celui qui l'a élévée seul, sans l'aide de personne. D'accord, son éducation était peut-être déjà faite à sept ans, mais vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle reste sur le droit chemin... Et elle vous aime énormément. Plus que quiconque...  
  
- Même plus que toi ? ricanna Mouri.  
  
- P-peut-être. Je ne sais pas..., dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
- Moi je vais te dire... Elle en pince pour toi. Ca se voit. Mais fais attention. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal. Je te garantis que si tu lui fait le moindre truc...  
  
- Non-non, j'ai compris... Ne vous inquétez pas...  
  
Ran prit conscience d'une chose. Si Shinichi avait été réellement à sa place, il aurait su qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui... Qu'allait-elle découvrir, elle, sur lui ?  
  
Kogoro sortit du bain, se sécha, s'habilla et sortit. Ran monta à son tour dans le bain. L'eau était encore chaude. Elle prit un gant de toilette humide et chaud, le posa sur son front, et se laissa aller aux bienfaits du bain, non sans appréhension quant à la journée du lendemain...  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, elle quittait la salle de bain, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Shinichi était déjà couché.  
  
- N'oublie pas, demain tu dois te lever plus tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner et les bento (plateaux-repas) pour le déjeuner...  
  
Grommelant, Shinichi avança son réveil en fonction de l'heure qu'elle lui annonça. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Ran rejoignit son père dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa dans son sac de couchage, et attendit que Kogoro éteigne. Vingt minutes plus tard, perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous deux furent prêts en avance. Kogoro déjeunait encore quand ils quitèrent l'agence pour se rendre en cours.  
  
En chemin, Shinichi se rappella que ses parents devaient arriver dans la journée. Ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas encore pris l'avion... Il demnada a Ran de les appeler de chez lui, pour les rassurer et les empêcher de débarquer à Tokyo. Ran suivit le plan à la lettre, et réussi à convaincre Yukiko que son fils n'avait pas besoin de ses parents, et qu'il allait bien. Elle mentit aussi en disant que le professeur Agasa s'occupait de lui. C'était impossible, car Agasa ne savait encore rien de leurs problèmes...  
  
Après avoir raccroché, ils quittèrent la maison des Kudo et firent un arrêt chez le Professeur Agasa.  
  
- Bonjour Shinichi ! Tiens, Bonjour Ran ! Je ne te vois pas souvent, ces derniers temps...  
  
- Eh bien vous allez me voir plus souvent dorénavant, lui répondit-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shinichi... Toi je vois ta petite tête trop souvent en ce moment...  
  
- Je ne suis pas Shinichi, professeur Agasa. C'est moi Ran... Et la Ran que vous voyez là... c'est Shinichi.  
  
- Nous ne plaisantons pas, professeur Agasa..., poursuivit la seconde Ran. Nous avons eu un accident hier... et depuis nos deux corps ont été échangés.  
  
Agasa ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
  
- Ecoutez, si vous êtes venu aussi tôt pour me faire une mauvaise blague, je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne marche pas... Franchement, Ran, je ne te suis plus... Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ces sortes de plaisanteries...  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas Ran... ! se défendit Shinichi. C'est moi, Kudo !  
  
- Bon, je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de vous payer ma tête... A mon âge...  
  
- Mais professeur, fit Ran, je vous jure qu'il vous dit la vérité...  
  
- Shinichi... Tu ne vas pas...  
  
- Bon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix...  
  
"Ran" venait de se camper devant lui, le regard inquisiteur et l'air sérieux.  
  
- Votre prénom est Hiroshi, vous avez un grain de beauté sur les fesses, le dernier gadget que vous avez inventé est ce stylo transformateur de voix qui est posé sur le bureau là-bas, vous avez même signé un contrat avec Bandaï il y a trois jours, et ce matin au petit déjeuné vous avez pris un café et des oeufs aux plats.  
  
Agasa et Ran restèrent bouches bées.  
  
- Tu... Ran ? Depuis quand résonnes-tu comme Shinichi ?  
  
- Mais je SUIS Shinichi ! Pour le contrat, je le sais, c'est vous qui m'en avez parlé, et en plus, vous le laissez trainer avec le stylo... N'importe qui pourrait entrer ici et vous les voler...  
  
Agasa alla vite ranger son invention dans un coffre fort placé sous le bureau. Shinichi continua la démonstration.  
  
- Et puis il y a de la sauce Ketchup sur votre manche droite... Elle est encore fraiche, vous vous en êtes servi pour accompagner vos oeufs. Enfin, votre haleine sent le café.   
  
Agasa eut du mal à se relever de sous son bureau, sous le choc. Ran l'aida, et il s'assit dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Mais comment ? dit-il simplement en les regardant tour à tour.  
  
- Elémentaire, mon cher Agasa... Ran et moi avons servi de pôle d'echange dans une expérience de physique hier.  
  
- Tu parles de cette explosion au CRIS ?  
  
- Vous êtes au courant ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr... Ca fait la une des journaux du matin et du Journal Télévisé... Alors, c'était vous deux, les "miraculés" de la foudre ?  
  
- Qu'ont-ils dit d'autres sur nous ? questionna Shinichi. Ont-ils expliqué les raisons de ce phénomène ?  
  
Agasa sembla réféchir. Il avait devant lui la preuve matérielle d'un phénomène inexplicable.  
  
- Ecoutez moi, tous les deux... Qui est au courant, pour tout ça ?  
  
- Juste Ran et moi, fit Shinichi.  
  
- D'accord... Alors continuez comme ça... Nul ne doit savoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer... Mais je connais quelqu'un de confiance qui travaille au CRIS, qui pourrait nous aider à trouver une solution...  
  
- D'accord... Pouvez vous faire en sorte que cette personne soit ici pour notre retour du lycée ? Nous devons aller en cours, là...  
  
- Pas de problème, l'assura le Professeur. Ce soir, je vous attendrais ici avec elle. Et vous, faites bien attention... Personne ne doit savoir... Pas même ton père, Ran !  
  
Ils promirent tous les deux, puis prirent congé et allèrent au lycée.  
  
Ils réfléchissaient tous deux à cette réunion du soir. Qui était cette personne ? Shinichi se demandait s'il pourrait retourner au Centre pour mener sa petite enquête.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, quand il entendirent une furie courir vers eux en hurlant.  
  
- RAAAAANNNNN !!!  
  
- Mon dieu... Sonoko... soupira Shinichi.  
  
- Bon courage, fit Ran en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le groupe d'amis de Shinichi qui l'appelait par de grands gestes de la main.  
  
Sonoko se jeta dans les bras de son amie, et Shinichi en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
- Oh, Ran, comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Hier je n'ai même pas pu t'accompagner à l'hôpital... Les professeurs n'ont pas voulu me laisser avec toi... Tu aurais pu m'appeller pour me donner de tes nouvelles...  
  
" Ben voyons, tu crois pas que ça aurait dû être le contraire ?", pensa Shinichi.   
  
- Euh... Je vais bien, Sonoko... Regarde, je suis encore entière...  
  
- Tu en es bien sûre ? insista son amie.  
  
- Mais puisque je te dit que ça va ! Je peux encore marcher, tout de même !  
  
Il s'écarta d'elle dans un grand geste pour la repousser.  
  
- Oulaaaa... fit Sonoko en lança de petits coups de coude dans les côtes de Shinichi... Mademoiselle ronchonne ? Ce serait pas ta semaine, par hasard ?  
  
Shinichi stoppa net sa course.   
  
" Bon sang ! J'avais pas pensé à ça non plus !" Il rougit soudain, chercha Ran des yeux, la trouva, et planta sec Sonoko qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie l'abandonnait sans explication.  
  
- Ben... D'habitude, elle le prend pas comme ça... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit, moi ?  
  
Tandis que Sonoko réfléchissait inutilement, Shinichi récupéra Ran, re-planta son "ancien" groupe d'amis, et la coinça dans un endroit calme de la cour.  
  
Essouflé, il tenta de reprendre son souffle avec ses esprits.  
  
- J'ai... une autre question pour toi...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'était quand "la dernière fois" ?  
  
- La quoi ?  
  
- La dernière fois que...  
  
Il murmura les mots dans son oreille. Ran rougit, confuse. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon, en dehors de son père et du médecin du lycée, lui posait cette question.  
  
- La... La semaine dernière... glissa-t-elle à voix basse.  
  
Il sembla soulagé.  
  
- C'est bon, ça nous laisse trois semaines pour trouver une solution à notre cas...  
  
- Eh ! Ca va pas ? Je vais pas attendre trois semaines, moi !  
  
- Moi non plus !  
  
La sonnerie retentit.  
  
- Au fait, fit Ran en reprennant son calme, on a une interro en Japonais.  
  
- Bien, et alors ?  
  
- Alors ? toi tu n'es pas très bon, et j'ai pas envie que ma moyenne descende d'une traite après tous les efforts que j'ai fourni pour arriver à l'augmenter...  
  
- Eh bien, c'est pas compliqué. Pour ne pas se faire prendre, on fait les interros comme d'habitude, mais on ne marque les noms qu'à la fin - nos vrais, je parle. Vu que c'est moi qui les ramasse, comme de coutûme - donc toi, le prof ne verra rien. Et le tour est joué. Chacun de nous sera noté en fonction de son cerveau, pas de son corps.  
  
Ran acquiesca, et ils prirent le chemin de leur classe.  
  
Tout se passa comme prévu, Ran ramassa les copies a la fin de l'examen d'Anglais, anxieuse, mais Shinichi lui lança un regard serein quand il lui rendit sa copie, et cela suffit à la calmer.  
  
Ils attendirent impatiemment la fin des cours, et se précipitèrent chez le Professeur, pleins d'appréhension.  
  
Ils arrivèrent chez le professeur. Ce dernier leur ouvrit la porte, et vérifia derrière eux que personne ne les observait avant de refermer derrière lui. Puis il les précéda jusqu'au salon. Ran et Shinichi se figèrent quand ils découvrirent qui était la personne qu'ils avaient attendue.  
  
- Professeur Itaki ??!!  
  
Elle se leva, et vint leur serrer chaleureusement les mains. Son regard se fit pourtant grave, et elle aborda directement le sujet.  
  
- On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ca. C'est trop risqué. Et puis, je ne pense pas que cela soit très confortable pour vous.  
  
Ran acquiesca. Puis elle donna un coup de coude à Shinichi qui acquiesca à son tour.  
  
- On ne veut pas rester dans cet état, madame. Si vous avez la moindre idée..., la pria Ran.  
  
- Eh bien... Je dois dire que vous êtes uniques, tous les deux. Je ne peux m'expliquer ce phénomène... En fait, si, j'ai bien une idée du pourquoi. Mais reste a savoir "comment" vous remettre chacun dans votre corps...  
  
- Eh bien, on peut refaire l'expérience dans l'autre sens... proposa Ran.  
  
- Non ! fit Shinichi.  
  
- Impossible ! répondit Itaki.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard.  
  
Agasa prit la parole.  
  
- Nous ne savons pas si cette expérience ne vous tuera pas, si elle devait se reproduire à nouveau, expliqua-t-il. Les facteurs présents lors de l'accident sont aléatoires. A part la foudre et l'électro-aimant, nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu permettre cette réaction en chaîne, et vous transformer ainsi. Si nous tentons de reproduire le phénomène sans la connaissance exacte de tous les éléments qui ont joué en votre faveur, nous risquons de vous tuer, en vous grillant litéralement.  
  
- Oui... cela dépend de la puissance de la foudre, de celle de l'aimant au moment du contact avec la foudre... Peut-être que vos corps produisaient une certaine valeur d'électricité statique au même instant... Trop de facteurs importants à prendre en compte, et finalement, nous ne savons rien.  
  
Ces paroles affectèrent Ran au plus haut point.  
  
- Alors, ca veut dire... que Shinichi et moi nous resterons comme ca pour de bon ? Je ne retrouverai jamais mon corps ?!  
  
Sa gorge se noua. Cela signifiait pour elle qu'elle devrait abandonner son père et sa mère, et vivre seule dans la grande maison de Shinichi... Et qu'elle serait un homme désormais.  
  
- NON ! Je refuse !!  
  
Shinichi tenta de la calmer, voyant qu'elle tournait à l'hystérie.  
  
- Ran... Calme-toi... Nous allons trouver une solution...  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, et il sentit son amie pleurer fortement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. A ce moment-là, il fut frappé d'une chose. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait pleurer. Pour quelqu'un d'étranger à la scène, cela aurait paru bizarre de voir un homme pleurer dans les bras d'une femme dont le regard portait toute la force d'un puissant fardeau. Mais Shinichi s'en moquait. Certes, cela avait frappé son cerveau, mais il se dit inconsciemment que même s'il avait été réellement une femme, il n'en aurait que plus aimé l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.  
  
Agasa toussota.   
  
- Ran... Il ne faut pas désepérer... Le professeur Itaki et moi-même allons chercher la solution, et nous vous aiderons le plus possible dans votre peine.  
  
- Personnellement, fit Shinichi, je prends cela comme une nouvelle expérience. Cela ne peut avoir qu'une bonne incendance sur nous.  
  
"Et puis, cela nous rapproche encore plus..."  
  
Ran leva les yeux. Shinichi lui sourit, et essuya une larme qui glissait sur sa joue. Elle ne savait que répondre à cela. A quoi pensait-il en disant cela ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, sauf lorsqu'il résolvait certains problèmes qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'hyper-complexes.  
  
"Il ne se décourage pas..., comprit-elle. Alors, c'est qu'il a aussi confiance en moi... Je ne dois pas le décevoir... Je dois lui prouver ce que je vaux..."  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, sourit-elle. J'ai honte de moi. Je peux être plus forte que ça, et je vais faire comme toi.  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, comme le ferait un garçon bravant le défi.  
  
- Si je dois être masculine pendant quelques temps, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre... et sérieusement...  
  
Elle souriait. Agasa et Itaki se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient rire de ce défi, ou pleurer d'émotion.  
  
Shinichi prit la parole.  
  
- En attendant, Ran et moi allons continuer à vivre ainsi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela devra durer, mais bon... Faudra s'y faire, de toute évidence.  
  
- Le professeur Agasa et moi-même allons vous aider du mieux que nous pourrons. Si jamais vous vous souveniez d'un évènement particulier, qui aurait pu permettre cet accident, ou si vous pensez qu'un fait quelconque peut avoir interféré, dites-le nous. Tout ce dont vous pourrez vous rappeller, ou imaginer pour vous remettre en état normal est le bienvenu. En revanche, continuez à jouer le jeu. Il ne faut pas ébruiter l'affaire. Nous ne souhaitons pas que les médias se mêlent de ça.  
  
- Oui, intervint Agasa. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir d'autres problèmes sur les bras. Vous êtes déjà suffisamment problématiques pour que vous en rajoutiez...  
  
- D'accord, promirent les deux lycéens.  
  
Après s'être promis de se contacter quelques jours plus tard, Ran et Shinichi quittèrent le laboratoire du Professeur, et rentrèrent à l'agence Mouri.  
  
Le lendemain, ils reprirent le chemin du lycée. A l'approche du week-end, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Sonoko leur avait bien proposé d'aller passer le week-end dans un chalet familial, dans les montagnes du département de Gunma. Mais ils voulaient éviter de quitter Tokyo et le Pr. Itaki. Sonoko n'eut aucune explication. Elle abandonna donc son projet, et se morfondait à l'avance.  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle, tu sais, fit-elle à Shinichi. Depuis ton accident au centre, tu parais distante avec moi... C'est moi, ou bien tu as eu un court-circuit des méninges ?  
  
Shinichi déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité... Et collante comme elle l'était, il lui était difficile de rester maître de lui-même. Elle avait son caractère, mais il ne supportait pas de voir comment elle s'intéressait aux garçons. Elle était vraiment huppée dans ses relations, et cela l'incommodait.  
  
Ran intervint.  
  
- Tu sais, Sonoko, cet accident nous bouleverse encore... Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu y rester... On a vu nos vies défiler devant nous, alors je pense que Ran est encore perturbée, et qu'elle ressasse ces évènements. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire comme ça ; ca va lui passer... avec le temps...  
  
Shinichi souriait intérieurement. Ran avait toujours su trouver les mots avec Sonoko. Et de voir comment elle réagissait par rapport à elle-même... Elle était très psychologue, par moment. Elle devait tenir ça de sa mère. Ran savait observer les gens. Lui aussi, mais pas avec cette même finesse. Lui n'observait les gens que quand cela devenait nécessaire, ou quand il le voulait. Parfois, un détail lui apparaissait chez une personne, et cela lui donnait l'occasion de l'observer plus en profondeur. Mais il ne voyait que l'aspect extérieur. Ran, quant à elle, observait le comportement. Et ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, elle ne fit que l'appliquer modestement, en le projetant sur son ami.  
  
Sonoko n'y vit que du feu, et cela les sauva.  
  
Cela faisait bientôt quarante huit heures qu'ils avaient "échang" leur corps. La veille, tout s'était déroulé sans problème à l'agence. Shinichi essayait de passer plus de temps avec Kogoro, en dehors des devoirs. Ran, quant à elle, fit exactement ce que Shinichi aurait fait à sa place. Elle fit ses devoirs au salon, et aida son double à faire les corvées, chose que Shinichi n'avait pas l'habitude : la lessive n'était pas son fort, et Ran l'aida à programmer la machine, et à étendre le linge. Ce soir-là, Ran pu prendre son bain seule, et Shinichi ne vint pas pleurer pour se faire coiffer. Il avait gardé sa tresse toute la journée, mais il du la défaire pour se coiffer et lui demanda juste de lui apprendre à se tresser les cheveux pour pouvoir la refaire plus tard...  
  
Et aujourd'hui, tous les deux vivaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malgré leur handicap, ils se demandaient combien de temps ils pourraient tenir sans être découverts... Sonoko était une menace pour Shinichi, car elle parlait de choses qu'elle avait partagé avec Ran, et dont il n'était pas toujours au courant... Ran ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer ce qu'elles se disaient entre elles, parfois. Alors Shinichi avait eu l'idée de feindre une amnésie partielle depuis l'accident, et mettait son ignorance de certains souvenirs sur ce compte. En revanche, pour les cours, ils durent se mettre d'accord sur certains sujets : Ran arrêtait ses entrainements de Karaté, tandis que Shinichi faisait une pause en Football. Bien entendu, ils reprendraient leurs activités en même temps que leur apparence initiale...  
  
A la pause de midi, ils mangèrent seuls dans un coin de la salle de repas les bentos que Shinichi avait préparé le matin, et entreprirent de faire une liste des différents facteurs qui auraient pu intervenir lors de l'accident.  
  
- Moi j'avais un critérium et un bloc de papier dans les mains, se remémora Ran. Tu crois que la mine de carbone peut jouer ? Le carbone, c'est conducteur, non ?  
  
- Euh... Je pense... On devrait demander ça en cours de physique... D'ailleurs, on devait rendre un compte-rendu de la visite au CRIS...  
  
- Oui... Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de choses... De plus, mon bloc et mes notes sont totalement hors d'usage... Ils ont été complètement carbonisés...   
  
Elle regarda ses mains. La peau avait formé une croûte légère aux endroits brûlés. Elle se les massa nerveusement.  
  
- Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose non plus, fit Shinichi. A ton avis, après ce qui s'est passé, tu crois que le prof nous en voudra si on ne rend pas à temps nos résumés ?  
  
Ran sembla réfléchir. Le prof était sympa. S'ils allaient le voir tout de suite, pour lui expliquer, il serait surement d'accord pour leur laisser le temps de finir leurs exposés.  
  
Elle soumit son idée à Shinichi, qui acquiesca, et allèrent trouver leur professeur quelques tables plus loin, en train de déjeuner en compagnie de collègues enseignants.  
  
Shinichi exposa le problème, et le professeur, conciliant, leur donna le week-end pour rendre leurs devoirs.   
  
Ils retournèrent finir leur repas. A côté d'eux, des voix se baissaient, et des regards se braquaient sur eux. Ran ne remarqua rien, mais Shinichi comprit que les autres élèves les considéraient comme des gens spéciaux. En moins de deux jours, ils avaient augmenté leur côte de popularité au sein du lycée... Cela ne le dérangea pas, mais il espéra que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps...  
  
Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Ran souriait de plus en plus. Elle s'était faite à son nouveau corps. Mais elle gardait toujours la même pudeur. Après tout, il faudrait bien le rendre un jour ou l'autre, et Shinichi se comportait exactement de même. N'importe quel autre garçon en aurait profité, mais pas lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de violer l'intimité de son amie, et puis, sa conscience le lui interdisait. Il n'y aurait aucune morale à cela. Et il ne voulait pas détruire la relation qui se tissait entre lui et celle qu'il aimait. Enfin, Ran était beaucoup trop "fleur bleue" pour oser jeter un oeil à sa nouvelle plastique, qui la dérangeait parfois...  
  
Kogoro s'était posé des questions, concernant la durée de l'hébergement de Shinichi. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il lui serait impossible de faire rester son corps plus longtemps à l'agence, mais cela signifiait aussi que Ran devra prendre la porte sous peu pour aller vivre dans sa maison à lui. Et lui devra supporter le détective... Mais le professeur Agasa avait été formel : Mouri ne devait rien savoir. De plus, le choc risquerait de lui être fatal : il buvait beaucoup, même si Shinichi cachait ses bouteilles d'alcool dès qu'il en voyait une trainer, à moitié pleine - ou vide, il ne savait que penser... - et cela lui porterait un sacré coup, voir même un arrêt cardiaque s'il venait à apprendre qu'un garçon qu'il supporte moyennement vivait dans le corps de sa propre fille, et qu'il habitait sous son propre toit...  
  
Ran s'était faite à l'idée de quitter son nid familial. Mais Shinichi repoussait cette échéance du plus qu'il pouvait. Quand Kogoro lui demanda quand il comptait partir, Ran répondit que des travaux de désinfection étaient en cours : on introduisait du produit toxique dans les murs, combles et conduits d'aération, afin de détruire les nuisibles comme les rats, termites, cafards... Comme la maison était trop grande pour etre entretenue correctement par une seule personne - Shinichi - il fallait une entreprise de professionnels. Le travail avait été fait, mais il fallait attendre que le produit fasse effet, qu'il se désagrège et perde de sa toxicité afin que les nettoyeurs puissent assainir les lieux. Enfin, une autre entreprise devait venir repeindre la maison, car le produit agissait comme un corrosif sur la peinture des murs. Et qu'il serait impossible de vivre dans la maison pendant les travaux, entre la poussière et les odeurs des solvants et des peintures. Bref, deux semaines seraient nécessaire pour finir les travaux. Kogoro avait levé les bras au ciel, mais impuissant, il accepta de garder Shinichi le temps convenu. Ran remercia son ami.  
  
Et leur plan marcha, jusqu'à l'échéance de la date annoncée à Kogoro...  
  
Ce jour-là, la morosité avait gagné Ran et Shinichi au plus haut point. L'ambiance y était aussi pour quelque chose...  
  
- Quel temps pourri, fit Shinichi en s'étirant. Pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec ses cours...  
  
Ran acquieça silencieusement. Plongée dans ses rêves, elle ne voyait pas que Shinichi tentait de lui remonter le moral.  
  
- Qu'as-tu préparé comme idée de dîner pour ce soir ? ...Allô, Ran ?!  
  
- Hein ? Tu disais...?  
  
Ran émergea enfin de ses tristes pensées.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ran...? Si tu penses à demain, oublies vite. Ca ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
  
Ran ne répondit pas.  
  
Dehors, le vent frappait violemment contre les vitres de la classe. Ran songeait qu'à partir du lendemain, elle devrait aller vivre chez Shinichi, en tant que Shinichi Kudo. Elle appréhendait ce moment depuis plusieurs jours, et Shinichi avait toujours réussi à lui remonter le moral. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que tout allait radicalement changer. Et Shinichi commençait lui aussi à sombrer dans ce désarroi.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle après l'avoir rangée et nettoyée. Ce jour-là, ils étaient de corvée. Ran changea l'eau des fleurs posées près d'une fenêtre, puis rejoignit Shinichi qui rangeait ses chaussons dans son casier. Ils ne dirent mot tandis qu'ils quittaient le lycée. Puis soudain, tandis que la pluie commençait de tomber, Ran se mit à pleurer.  
  
Prit de court, Shinichi ne sut que faire.  
  
- Ran...  
  
- Laisse-moi !  
  
Elle se mit à courir. Shinichi la poursuivit, tenant sa sacoche sur la tête de la main gauche pour s'abriter de la pluie, qui redoublait de seconde en seconde. Ran continuait de courir devant lui. Les rues étaient désertes, car avec la pluie, les passants étaient rentrés chez eux. De plus, il était presque 18h, et les gens devaient préparer leurs dîners.  
  
Essouflée, Ran finit par ralentir sa course, pour enfin s'arrêter. Shinichi la rattrappa douloureusement. S'il avait eu son corps, il l'aurait rattrappée plus tôt, car il avait été entraîné pour courir sur de longues distance, grâce au football. Mais celui de Ran n'avait pas cette endurance. Le Karaté ne demande pas beaucoup d'endurance en course à pied : dans ce sport, on ne vous apprend pas à prendre la fuite, mais à accuser les coups pour mieux les rendre...  
  
Il la prit par le bras, et la força à se retourner. Les larmes marquaient toujours ses joues, malgré la pluie, et le bleu de ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'un océan de chagrin s'agitait au plus profond d'elle.  
  
- Ran...  
  
- J'en peux plus...! J'en ai marre... Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux pas rester "toi" indéfiniment !  
  
Toutes ses questions laissèrent son ami pantois. Il ne savait que lui répondre. Et pourtant, qu'aurait-il donné pour la rassurer...  
  
Il l'enlaça, et la berça, tandis qu'elle pleurait contre lui.  
  
- Ran... Ce que nous vivons tous les deux est une expérience unique. Les professeurs Agasa et Itaki n'ont toujours pas trouvé de solutions... Mais je doute qu'un jour nous puissions retrouver nos apparences respectives. Je sais... Je ne dis rien pour te remonter le moral... Ca ne sert à rien de nous mentir...  
  
- Shinichi..., sanglota Ran en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait de dire cela, et elle comprit que son ami en était arrivé au même point qu'elle.  
  
- Je voudrais fuir..., continua-t-il. Partir loin d'ici, avec toi, pour ne pas avoir à mentir à nos amis ni à nos parents à propos de nous...  
  
- Tu voudrais qu'on parte pour avoir à oublier qui nous sommes réellement ? Tu voudrais qu'on ait une vie où nous serions les seuls à souffrir ?  
  
Ran ne put croire son ami. Il voulait tout abandonner. Ce n'était pas son genre... Pourquoi voulait-il se renier ?  
  
A moins...  
  
A moins qu'il ne fit ceci pour elle.  
  
Ran se sépara de l'étreinte de Shinichi. Ce dernier semblait fixer un point lointain. Puis il la regarda profondément... Il avait devant lui son reflet, mais il cherchait Ran à travers son propre regard. Comment avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Ran, s'il ne voyait que sa propre image ?  
  
Hésitant, il chercha la main qui lui ouvrirait le chemin du courage, mais il tatonnait, et cette main ne vint pas. Mais Ran, aussi perdue que lui dans ses raisonnements, lui tendit la sienne.  
  
Il la serra fortement, appréciant ce contact, léger en apparence, mais qui signifiant tellement pour lui...  
  
Les rôles semblaient soudain s'inverser. Si Ran ne lui avait pas tendu cette main, si costaude en apparence, mais si frêle en dessous, il se serait perdu.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça... Je t'en prie. Si tu veux vraiment partir, alors tu devras m'oublier, Shinichi... Car je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner...  
  
- Pourtant, tu le disais toi même...  
  
- Non. Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais fuir. J'avais seulement envie de reprendre une vie normale. Maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais où j'en suis... Si tu m'abandonnes, si tu abandonnes le combat, nous ne pourrons jamais redevenir comme avant...  
  
Shinichi attrappa alors son autre main.  
  
- Alors je suis content de voir que mon stratagème a réussi...  
  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas feint. Je te connais, Shinichi. Et puis, je suis un peu de "toi", aussi...  
  
Shinichi lança un petit rire. Ran avait vu juste. Son ami pensait réellement ce qu'il avait annoncé.  
  
La pluie continuait de tomber, aussi drûment que si le Déluge avait été annoncé. Mais sous le torrent des eaux, deux êtres se tenaint les mains, en un signe de défi.  
  
Shinichi reprit son sérieux.  
  
- Ran... Ce que je t'ai dit... Quand je parlais de partir...  
  
Les mots se bousculaient soudain, mais aucun ne savaient comment quitter le bord de ses lèvres sans avoir une cohérence quelconque. Il prit une seconde pour souffler, et calmer les battements de son coeur.  
  
- Je le pensais vraiment, à partir du moment où tu partais avec moi.  
  
Ran le regarda avec une attention plus soutenue. Où voulait-il en venir ?  
  
- Depuis qu'on se connait, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre des choses sur toi. J'ai apprécié être ton ami, et ton confident. J'en sais autant sur toi que ton père, ou ta mère, même. Mais depuis cet accident, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. C'est que, ce que nous partageons en ce moment, est une bénédiction. Je ne dit pas que je ne regrette pas ce qui nous arrive, mais chaque malheur a sa part de bonne chose, quelque part. Et depuis ce moment-là, j'ai compris une chose : toi et moi, nous n'avons pas été touché par cette foudre sans raison. Je me dis - tu vas me prendre pour un idiot, et tu aurais peut-être raison - que sans cela, je n'aurai sûrement jamais eu le courage de te dire ces choses.  
  
Il lui prit les épaules. Frémissante, Ran ne sut dire si cette impression venait de son corps détrempé par la pluie, ou de l'attitude de son ami.  
  
- Shinichi... je...  
  
- Ran... Il m'en coûte de te dire ça, mais je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'ai failli te perdre, à mon réveil à l'hôpital, j'ai su que je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, et que je devais en finir avec cette bêtise. Je repoussais sans cesse, et je me disais que je n'avais pas assez de cran pour te le dire, ni même que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi tu faisais partie de ce projet.  
  
Autour d'eux, les éléments semblèrent soudain se déchirer. La pluie redoubla de plus belle, et des éclairs strièrent le ciel, tandis que le tonnerre résonnait, tout près d'eux.  
  
Ran ferma ses poings.  
  
"Pas maintenant... Pourquoi faut-il que ca vienne tout gâcher maintenant ?"  
  
Mais nul ne sembla entendre sa pirère. Shinichi poursuivit, nullement déconcerté à présent. Il semblait avoir prit sa décision.  
  
Ce serait aujourd'hui, ou jamais. Il avait trop attendu, vu trop de choses se produire face à lui sans que cela le fasse réfléchir. Et cette expérience leur avait appris à être humbles...  
  
- Je dois te le dire, Ran... Tu es celle qui fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux, et ce, quelque soit la situation. Je n'ai pas peur si je sais que tu es près de moi.  
  
Sentant son corps trembler, Ran fit un effort pour lever son bras, et poser une main qui se voulait calme sur la joue de son ami.  
  
- Je veux continuer à être celle qui te donnera ce courage. Je ne veux pas te quitter, Shinichi.  
  
Le silence qui suivit sembla durer une éternité. Quand la foudre tomba à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Réalisant soudain la précarité de leur survie dans cet orage, Shinichi empoigna son amie, et ils se mirent à courir sous les trombes d'eau. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un carrefour, quand Ran s'arrêta brusquement, et désigna à Shinichi un câble de ligne à haute tension qui s'était arraché du pilone qui le supportait sous la force du vent. Le courant qui le traversait lui faisait jeter de dangereuses étincelles.  
  
Ran frissonna.  
  
Pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, ils devaient passer à proximité du câble qui pendait nonchalamment près de la route.  
  
Ran interrogea son ami du regard. Que devaient-ils faire pour traverser ?  
  
- Nous allons quand même passer. Ne craint rien, répondit-il.  
  
Se tenant toujours par la main, Shinichi entraîna Ran dans sa course.  
  
Sous le vent, le câble se balançait dangereusement. Une de ses parties était accrochée aux branches d'un arbre, et risquait de tomber sur le sol à tout moment.  
  
Ils étaient au mileu de la route, quand une voiture choisit ce moment pour arriver. Ran poussa un cri, car la voiture ne semblait pas les avoir vu, et ne ralentissait donc point.  
  
- Shinichi !! Attention !!  
  
Ran prit alors son élan, et se propulsa sur lui pour le pousser et éviter la voiture en même temps.  
  
Ils tombèrent tous deux en avant, la voiture passant à un cheveu d'eux.  
  
Au même instant, et sans qu'ils puissent réagir, le câble se décrocha de la branche, et tomba sur le sol détrempé. Malheureusement pour eux, l'eau joua son rôle de conducteur, et en moins d'un mois, ce fut la deuxième fois qu'ils furent traversé par un courant de 300 000 Volts...  
  
Le réveil fut très douloureux. Shinichi éprouva une sorte de malaise. Dans cet endroit, si calme, si clair, il avait l'impression de flotter. Et il avait un goût amer en bouche... Il aurait bien voulu boire un peu d'eau, car il avait la gorge sèche, et il avait un peu de mal à respirer sans sentir la rudesse de l'air frais dans ses narines et ses poumons.  
  
"Alors c'est comme ça, la mort ? Eh ben, j'avais espéré un peu moins de mauvaises sensations..."  
  
Il resta allongé. Puis ses souvenirs revinrent lentement à son esprit.  
  
Une sensation étrange.  
  
Une espèce d'humidité qu'il pensa ressentir, et finallement, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu besoin de cette eau, un peu plus tôt.  
  
L'eau avait un rapport avec son état.  
  
Et autre chose encore...  
  
Une douleur incommensurable.  
  
A cette pensée, tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Il avait eu très mal.  
  
Il n'aurait pas pu survivre à cette douleur-là.  
  
Puis une image se fit plus nette dans son esprit.  
  
Un homme le regardait, fixement. Pourtant, il semblait agité.  
  
Il chercha plus profondément qui était cet inconnu, quand il pensa reconnaître la personne qui semblait lui parler.  
  
C'était lui. Que se disait-il à lui-même ?  
  
"...pas rester "toi" indéfiniment...!"  
  
Ces paroles firent écho à un autre souvenir... Quelqu'un de plus proche...  
  
Ran.  
  
Oui ! C'était bien elle ! Il se souvenait, à présent.  
  
L'accident, leur nouvelle vie, et le second accident...  
  
"Ca y est, c'est fini... Je ne le lui aurai donc jamais dit..."  
  
Il se mit doucement à pleurer.  
  
"J'ai essayé, Ran... Je te le promets... J'ai même dit que je voulais que tu sois celle qui animerait ma vie pour toujours, et tu étais d'accord... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre à profit mon temps pour te le montrer...!  
  
Puis il ressentit quelque chose de chaud toucher sa main.  
  
Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière crue lui brulait les pupilles et il faillit ne pas la voir.  
  
Elle était là, devant lui, dans une robe grossière, taillée en une seule pièce, et si blanche que cela accrut la brûlure de ses yeux. Puis il s'accoutuma, et put enfin dévisager celle qu'il croyait avoir perdu.  
  
- Ran... !  
  
Il s'assied soudain, et réalisa où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas mort ! Il comprit qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital - le même que lors du premier accident, il l'apprit par la suite - et que Ran avait veillé sur lui.  
  
- Idiot ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur !  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et failli presque l'embrasser de joie.  
  
Elle pleurait, et Shinichi fut déstabilisé par toutes ces larmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à être encore en vie après le choc qu'il avait reçu. Ils avaient touché un cable de haute tension tombé à terre, et de plus, sous la pluie. Ils auraient dû finir brûlés vifs par le courant qui les avait traversé.  
  
Mais il fallait croire que non. Et puis...  
  
Shinichi repoussa son amie d'un coup.  
  
- Attends deux secondes...  
  
- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Shinichi se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
  
- Dis-moi une chose... Toi et moi... on a bien été foudroyé, non ?  
  
- Oui, au Centre..., répondit Ran, perplexe.  
  
- Et on a "échang" nos corps, hein ?! J'ai pas rêvé ?  
  
Il eut l'impression que son amie le prenait pour un fou.  
  
- Attends, avant de dire quoique ce soit... On a échangé nos corps... J'étais toi, et toi tu étais moi. Si, si ! Et on s'est pris une nouvelle décharge, et maintenant, ça a inversé le processus, et on a retrouvé nos corps d'origine !  
  
Shinichi entrait dans un état de frénésie. Il ne savait plus s'il avait rêvé ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ou si cela s'était bien produit. Il ne savait pas si ce rêve avait été un signal pour lui indiquer quelque chose, ou si son amie et lui avait vraiment partagé cette désagréable expérience...  
  
- S'il te plait, Ran, dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé... Ou plutôt si ! Dis-moi que je suis en plein délire, que le choc m'a rendu complètement cinglé, et que rien de tout cela ne s'est produit...  
  
Ran s'assied au bord du lit, et doucement, lui prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle le forca à la fixer du regard, et leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que Shinichi pouvait sentir le souffle frais de Ran sur son front en sueur.  
  
- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Nous l'avons vraiment vécu. Toi et moi, avons échangé nos corps. Et seul les professeurs Agasa et Itaki sont au courant. A mon réveil, je les ai fait appelé. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant.Mon père est dans la salle d'attente. J'ai voulu rester ici, car tu es sorti de la salle de réanimation il n'y a que quelques heures. Moi, je me suis réveillée il y a seulement dix minutes. Je suis aussi passée par cette salle.  
  
- Mais comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Qui nous a trouvé ?  
  
- Mon père. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas nous voir rentrer. Alors il a fait le chemin en sens inverse, et nous a trouvé sur la route, déserte. La pluie avait cessé, et le câble ne déversait plus d'électricité. Sans doute le choc électrique, car une panne de courant avait eu lieu quelque seconde après dans le secteur, d'après un voisin.  
  
Shinichi se dit qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'on les trouve avant qu'il ne fut trop tard...  
  
Ran souriait maintenant.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai eu peur, quand je t'ai vu. Nous sommes revenu de loin... Mais c'est fini...  
  
Shinichi acquiesça.  
  
Cette aventure l'avait complètement secoué, et l'espace d'une seconde, il s'était demandé si sa vie n'avait pas radicalement changé...  
  
- Quand je te veillais, commença doucement Ran, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je me suis rappellée nos derniers mots, pendant cet orage...  
  
Elle avait du mal à parler, surveillant la porte du regard. On aurait dit qu'elle était impatiente.  
  
- Je me suis demandée ce que je serais devenue si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé. Et si ça avait été l'inverse... Si c'était moi qui ne me serait pas... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
Elle parla plus précipitemment. Shinichi ne voulut pas l'interrompre.  
  
- Depuis cette histoire, tous les deux, nous avons pu nous découvrir autrement, et je voulais te dire que, même si ça m'a mis mal à l'aise, au début, je me suis accomodée très vite, et tout ça a fait que nous deux, on en est devenu que plus proche, non ? Donc, ça m'a fait quelque chose, de voir que je dépendais beaucoup de toi, et que toi aussi tu avais besoin de moi...  
  
Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais ses mots semblaient sans consistance ; elle avait l'impression de beaucoup parler pour ne rien dire, et même de se répéter sans arriver au plus important.  
  
- Quand nous avons discuté, avant cette histoire, tu as dit que tu me considérais comme une soeur pour toi... Et avec ce qui nous est arrivé, nous avons eu comme des lien de fraternité... J'ai aimé ces moments passés avec toi, à te coiffer, à t'aider à faire le ménage, les repas, nos devoirs ensemble...  
  
- Ou veux-tu en venir, Ran...? la pressa-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir te parler comme dans ces moments... Tu vas retourner chez toi, et quand on se reverra, ça sera juste pour rire de notre aventure, bien que je n'en sois pas peu fière... Nous avons failli y laisser nos peaux...  
  
- C'est faux ! Je serais toujours avec toi, Ran... Ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'un facteur de plus à rajouter dans notre amitié...  
  
Ran soupira. Alors c'était bien ça. Il ne la voyait vraiment que comme une soeur. Ils resteraient amis, sans plus.  
  
Shinichi lut une sorte de désarroi dans son regard. Il lui prit la main. A ce contact, Ran sursauta.  
  
- Ce soir, sous la pluie, je n'avais pas fini de te dire les mots qui me tenaient à coeur... Et pendant que j'hésitais entre la vie et la mort - bien que ce ne fut pas aussi marquant que ça pour moi, avec du recul - je me suis rendu compte que je ne vivais pas ma vie pleinement, du temps où je le pouvais. J'ai réalisé que toutes ces années passées avec toi ont été les plus importantes de ma vie, et que de te perdre serait comme de mourir.  
  
Ran sembla oublier la porte de la chambre un moment. Shinichi venait d'entrer dans une phase qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Il n'avait pas cette assurance qu'il donnait lors de ses résolutions, il semblait paniqué mais un peu serein, tout de même, et cela la perturba.  
  
Elle sentit que le moment était le bon.  
  
Plus rien n'avait désormais d'importance...  
  
- Ran... Je t'aime. Je voulais te le dire... J'aurai du te le dire de nombreuses fois, mais le courage me manquait, et d'avoir eu à être "toi" pendant ces quelques jours m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Ton père me parlait de "moi" plusieurs fois, à travers ton regard - non, ne rougis pas... - et avant même de m'en rendre compte,j'avais compris qu'il fallait briser cette barrière de l'amitié réservée qu'on se sert à chacune de nos rencontre. Cette saine amitié n'était plus pour moi, mais je voulais tout de même la conserver, car tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre si tu n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi...  
  
- Idiot ! coupa-t-elle. Bien sûr que j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi ! Moi aussi,je ne savais pas ce que je représentais pour toi ! Quand tu m'as parlé de "relations fraternelles", j'ai cru que tu ne me voyais qu'uniquement comme ça... Oh.. pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis plus tôt ? Tout ce temps perdu...  
  
- Nous pouvons le rattrapper, Ran...  
  
Son visage, si proche, était attiré de plus en plus par le sien. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, et sécha une larme qui avait commencé à couler sur son long. Elle le laissa caresser son visage. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce bien-être auparavent...  
  
Et sans qu'elle pu comprendre comment cela se produisit, leurs visages s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, et comme mûs par un aimant invisible, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et la décharge émotionnelle qu'elle causa n'eut pas les mêmes conséquences que celle qu'ils avaient subi plus tôt... Et ce fut avec ce nouveau "coup de foudre" que Ran échangea son premier baiser avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.  
  
Ce fut le début pour deux d'une toute nouvelle aventure, aussi passionnante et aussi imprévisible que celle qui les avait rapprocher...  
  
FIN  
  
Kessy, le 10 Février 2004 


End file.
